The Secret Life of Libby
by kpgrl0816
Summary: When Libby's older sister, Morgan Folfax, returns to Retroville after six years, will the news she brings change Libby's life forever? FINISHED!
1. The Voice

**Ch.1: The Voice**

"No!"

"Queen Rap-N-Roll?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm all out of ideas and Ultra Lord comes on in a few hours so I'll see you later, Libby!"

Sheen jumped up out of the booth and walked out the door to the Candy Bar. I sighed and continued to eat my ice cream. It amazed me sometimes that he was always so persistent!

"But he's cute...in a weird hyperactive sort of way," I thought and smiled, "He might be a complete weirdo...but he's MY complete weirdo!"

"LIBBY!"

That's when I heard the voice that had haunted me for six years. The voice I heard every night saying goodbye to me for the last time. The voice I had tried to forget continuously throughout those six years.

"Morgan?"

* * *

"Libby, I am SO happy to see you!" 

The tall, dark girl hugged me tightly. Her brown eyes brimmed with tears that spilled over when I gently hugged her back. That green shirt, those black pants: my sister was back.

* * *

Morgan had always been a mean, obnoxious older sister to me when I was little. But now, after six years, I wasn't little anymore. The memory of the last night I saw my sister flooded my mind and the pain and anger I'd harbored for six years coursed through my veins.

"What do you want, Morgan?"

"I came to see you, Libsee! I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

My eyes overflowed with unshed tears as the flashback of that night came back to me.

FLASHBACK

"Libsee, I'm going for pizza. I'll be back soon," she paused and looked at me seriously, "And don't forget what to do if, for some reason, I don't make it back!"

I smiled proudly, "I remember, Morgie! Call Mommy and if there's no answer at her workplace, walk to Cindy's!"

"Good job, Libsee!"

END OF FLASHBACK

And she left. Little did I know, it would be forever.

I frowned at my elder sister, "Happy to see you? I was EIGHT YEARS OLD, Morgan, and at three in the morning when my babysitting sister hadn't gotten back yet, I had to walk FOUR BLOCKS, IN THE RAIN, AT NIGHT to my best friend's house! And I'm supposed to be happy to see you?"

Her face turned angry, "It's not like that and you know it, Libby!"

"Oh, Mom told me what happened, Morgan! Dad left us that night and the only child he took with him was YOU! Some kind of big business deal in L.A., right? Well, Mom had me and TWINS on the way, so that's not exactly the best time to decide to leave your family, Morgan!" I said, sending my sister a venomous glare, "You don't even know our brother and sister, do you?"

The angry look disappeared from her face and a sad one appeared on it as she shook her head.

"I didn't think so! Well, we, or I, have a younger brother named Kent and a little sister named Keri that I've practically had to raise because MY mother had to work double shifts for the past six years," I paused and gave her another deadly glance, "And guess who's fault that is?"

And with that, I stormed out the door.


	2. Where to go from Here?

**Ch.2 Where to go from Here**

I ran all the way home tears flowing down my cheeks. I noticed Cindy in her yard, but didn't even bother to wave when she said hi.

"Mom!"

I burst through my front door, trying to wipe the tears from my face.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" my mother asked, coming in from the kitchen, "And wipe those tears away, baby!"

"I...I...I saw Morgan!"

"There, there!" she said, coming over to hug me, "I know she's here. But maybe she means well, baby!"

"How could she DARE come back here to ruin MY life again? Whose side are you on, Mom?"

"Elizabeth, calm down! I'm not on anyone's side. All I'm saying is that maybe Morgan came back to tell you something important! She might want to make peace with you and I think you should consider trying to do the same!"

"I don't care! She's a horrible person and..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"That's probably her, Elizabeth. I think you need to decide. Where do you want to go from here?"

I walked to the door, anger still flowing through me. I opened the door and began the speech I'd rehearsed since the day I found out Morgan and Dad weren't coming back.

"How could you even come to MY house after what you and Dad did to me? I can't believe the nerve of you..."

"Libby! What did I do?"

I looked to see a very confused Cindy staring back at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, girl. Not you."

"You looked really upset passing by my house and I wanted to make sure you're ok. What's wrong?"

"Morgan Folfax is what's wrong!"

"Your sister's here?"

"Yes, and I think she wants to make peace with me, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to make it with her! What should I do, Cindy?"

"Well, I'm not you, but if I were, I'd at least talk to Morgan, find out why she came back, and then decide if I wanted to forgive her," she paused and shrugged, "But that's just me."

"You really think I should see what she wants."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Morgan, wait!"

I had ran all the way back to the Candy Bar, praying my sister would still be there.

"Look, Libsee...I mean, Libby, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have gone with Dad that night. But I was mad at Mom and Dad came home and offered me this big adventure in L.A. I just couldn't turn it down, Libby!"

I hugged my sister tightly and said, "I'm sorry I was so tough on you. I know you just wanted to spend time with Dad. I guess you're not really the one I should be mad at. I just didn't want to put the blame on Dad. But now that I think about it, I was angry at him all along."

Her brown eyes turned angry and she said, "Well I'm angry at him, too! He's getting married to this big money-grubbing witch that I can't stand! That's why I came back. You have to help Courtney and me stop that wedding!"

"Courtney?"

"Promise you won't have a heart attack or anything?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Sure."

But nothing prepared me for what I was about to hear.

"Courtney is our sister."


	3. Courtney and The Plan

**I always forget to do this, but I don't own JN!! But I do own Morgan and Courtney!! (Hey, it's a start!) Thanks to all of you who R/R my other two stories, and thanks to all that have and are going to R/R this one! And, of course, thanks to my fellow P/L's for just being the P/L's!! **

****

**Ch.3 Courtney and "The Plan"**

"OUR SISTER?"

"Yes. Dad got married five years ago and had Courtney. He was divorced two years ago."

I backed up slowly, bumping into someone.

"Libby, are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Carl and Jimmy suddenly appeared behind me, concern written on their faces.

"I'm...I'm..." I just couldn't get the words "I'm fine" to come out. Morgan ran to my side as I started to zone out.

"How could he?" was the last thing I said before I passed out in Morgan's arms.

* * *

"She's awake!" 

I carefully set up and looked around. I was in my bedroom, surrounded by my mom, Morgan, Kent, Keri, Cindy, Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice weak.

"You totally fainted at the Candy Bar!" Kent said, smiling brightly at me.

"And these people brought you home," Keri finished, pointing at Morgan and my friends.

"We're glad you're ok, Libby!" they said together.

I hugged my younger siblings and smiled, "Um..Mom? I need to talk to Morgan and my friends alone, please."

"Well, of course, baby."

She ushered the twins out of the room and gave Morgan and me another smile, "I'm so glad to see you to back together!"

"So what'd you want to talk to us about, Libby?" Sheen asked, looking at my CD case, "WOW! This is the same color purple Ultra Lord wears!"

"Yeah, Sheen, I know," I said, rolling my eyes.

Morgan gave me an odd look before breaking out in a grin and shaking her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know about that one," Cindy said, plopping down on the bed beside me.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sheen!" Jimmy said.

"Uh, oh," Carl said, "Everybody take cover! It's another Jimmy/Cindy fight!"

"Guys! Not now! This is serious!" I said, pulling Cindy away before she could argue back.

"Why, Libs?" Cindy asked, momentarily abandoning her argument with Jimmy.

I explained everything to them just like Morgan had explained it to me, "So now we have to sabotage that wedding in L.A.!"

"Do you really want to do this, Libby?" Cindy asked when I was done, "This is your Dad's life, you know."

I nodded, "Yep, I know. But we're doing it anyway!"

* * *

I'd never seen my friends so excited as we loaded the hover car with supplies. We'd be staying a couple of nights in my dad's beach house where Morgan and Courtney had been staying for a few weeks, since Dad got engaged. Who wouldn't be excited about spending an entire weekend in a fancy beach house in L.A.? Oh yeah...ME! 

"Libsee, are you going to be alright?" Morgan asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you?"

"No, Morgan! You get Courtney from Grandma's and meet us there, ok? I've done worse stuff than this, trust me!" I said laughing.

"Well, if you're sure..." she herself seemed unsure but smiled nervously all the same.

"I am. These are my friends and strange as it may sound, I trust them."

Morgan waved and turned to leave, but turned back around and frowned, "You've done worse stuff than this?"

Cindy laughed, "Take it from me. Compared to some of the adventures Libby's be on with those three," she said, pointing at Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl, "This is just a walk down the street."

I waved goodbye to my sister as the hover car took flight, "Bye Morgie."

"Bye, Libsee."

* * *

"Libby, your sister's COOL! I wish my sister would let me ruin a wedding in Los Angeles!" Sheen said as he tried to count the trees we passed, "Are you feeling, ok?" 

"Yeah, Morgan's awesome! I'm just nervous, that's all. Seeing my dad after six years, and having another sister! I just don't know if I'm ready for this!"

I would've fainted again, but Sheen smiled and said, "Sure you are Libby! And ruining things is fun! That'll make you feel much better!"

Little did he know it was HIM that made me feel better. He always does and how I have no idea. I guess it's the way he looks at life like one big video game that he's trying his best to beat, but can't quite get past the last level. But he still keeps trying, no matter what gets in his way! I wish I was more like that.

I leaned a little closer to him and smiled, "Yeah, it probably will."

**Like it? Hate it? Click the button & let me know! :)**


	4. When in LA

**Hey Yall! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but blame my teachers not me! HOMEWORK HOMEWORK HOMEWORK!! It never ends! Well, I think this is the third to the last chapter, counting the epilouge, so R/R! (Oh, and by the way, the flashback is really sad!)**

**ch.4 L.A.**

We landed the hover car in front of the beach house Morgan had given us directions to. It was amazing! Two stories, bamboo wood, and tall windows...it was like a beach paradise mansion!

"Wow, Libs! What does your Dad do?" Sheen asked.

"Well, I thought he was a salesman, but now I'm beginning to wonder!"

We went inside with the key Morgan had given us. Inside was a little rustic, but still just as beautiful.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone glanced nervously at me.

I smiled, trying to hide the feeling of nausea I'd suddenly gotten, "It's probably Morgan and Courtney. I'll get it."

I walked carefully to the door. I glanced back at my friends who all gave me encouraging smiles. After glancing nervously out the peek hole of the door, I opened it. There stood my sisters. And they looked identical! If Courtney weren't a few feet shorter, there would've been no telling them apart!

The little girl looked at me, then at Morgan, "Morgie, is this Libby?"

"Yep!" Morgan said with a smile.

The little girl smiled and hugged my knees, "LIBBY!"

I couldn't help but smile and embrace the small child. She was, after all, my sister.

Courtney looked at my friends, and then back at me, obviously puzzled, "Who are those people?" she asked, curiously.

"Those are Libby's friends. They've come to help us take down that MEAN lady!" Morgan said, with sweetness in her voice, but I could tell the mention of that woman made her blood curl.

The little girl's friendly, inquisitive brown eyes turned venomous and she said in a deadly voice, "Good. The more people the better. I want her gone for good, Libby!"

* * *

I went to bed early that night. The bedroom I was sharing with Cindy was warm and reminded me much of my own. It also reminded me of Dad.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" seven-year-old me said into the phone receiver.

"Oh, Libsee baby, you know I won't be home for another two weeks. I have a very important deal to settle. Are you taking care of Mommy and Morgie like you promised?"

I smiled brightly. Daddy had told me before he left that I had to watch out for my mother and sister and that he was depending on me, "Yes sir! I helped Mommy clear the table and everything!"

His voice was full of pride, "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" he paused, as if thinking hard, "I really miss you, Libby."

"I miss you, too, Daddy. I'm ready for you to come home. I like taking care of the house, but I want to see you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Libsee. Goodbye, baby."

END OF FLASHBACK

I didn't realize until they began to poor that I'd been choking back tears.

* * *

"Libby! Wake up! We have a wedding to ruin!"

Someone was shaking me and wanting me to wake up. I knew that. But I wanted to hold onto my dream for just a few more minutes.

Despite my body's objections of getting up this early on a Saturday, I got up. I smelt breakfast downstairs so I quickly dressed and walked down.

"Libby!" Courtney got up from her seat at the table and rushed over to give me a hug.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

I sighed, and turned to Sheen, "What are they are it about now?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "Do Jimmy and Cindy really need a reason to argue?"

Courtney laughed, though I wasn't all that sure she quite got the joke, "They're funny. You have cool friends, Libby!"

I smiled, "Yep, I sure do."

* * *

"What do you wear to sabotage a wedding anyways?"

Cindy, Morgan, Courtney, and me were getting ready upstairs. The boys had been ready for twenty minutes and were waiting impatiently downstairs.

I suddenly got an idea and laughed, "Morgan, have you talked to Lee McCabe lately?"

"Who's Lee McCabe?" Courtney and Cindy asked in unison.

"Morgan's BOYFRIEND!" I said, in between giggles.

"He was and is NOT! All we ever did was argue!"

"Yeah, but he was with you ALL THE TIME! You know you liked him!"

"Ok...so maybe...JUST A LITTLE THOUGH!"

The three of us burst into an unstoppable fit of giggles.

Morgan looked angrily at me and blushed. She then stopped and flashed me a sneaky, evil smile. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, what about YOU Libby? From what I remember, you had a small crush on that boy in that playgroup Mom and Dad made us go to every afternoon. Wasn't his name..."

I clasped my hand across her mouth, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, come on Libby! We won't tell a soul!" Courtney said.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" I said, nervously, "Better get going. See you guys downstairs!"

I rushed quickly out the door and down the stairs to meet the boys.

"Phew!" I thought, "My secret's still safe."


	5. THE END!

**Well, this is the last chapter!! Boo Hoo Tear Tear!! I should be starting another story soon, but I dunno which one yet! So R/R and I hope ya like it! & I'd like to dedicate this story to all my reviewers and the Pink Llamas! THANK YALL! (Oh, & I don't own JN)**

****

**Ch.5** **The End**

We soon arrived at the GIANT church where the ceremony was to be held. My friends stayed hidden behind some bushes outside until Morgan, Courtney, and me gave the signal. When the three of us walked through the tall doors, security pounced on us at once.

"Who is this with you, Miss Folfax?" a security guard asked Morgan angrily.

"My sister, Elizabeth, and if she's not on your precious little list, consider her a friend of mine and leave us alone, Devon!" Morgan replied, pushing her way past the guard.

"What do Dad and Miss_Thang _need all this security at a wedding for?" I asked.

"We don't know. Dad travels with so much security you'd think he was the president or something," Courtney said.

We passed through many more doors and walked into a small room where we found our dad standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his tuxedo.

"Dad?"

He turned slowly and looked from me to Morgan to Courtney and then back to me, "Morgan, is this a friend of yours?"

My eyes fumed with anger and I let out a frustrated scream, "DAD! It's ME, your DAUGHTER! If you even remember me!"

"Elizabeth?" he paused, then smiled, "ELIZABETH!"

He attempted to embrace me but with my sisters' help, I pulled away from his grasp. He then obviously realized I wasn't there for a casual visit and asked, "What's wrong, baby? I'm so glad to see you!"

"I wish the feeling was mutual," I said, giving him the meanest look I could manage, "Too bad its not."

My sisters smiled slyly and we turned on our heels to leave.

"Libsee?"

The old nickname brought fresh tears to my eyes and despite my anger I turned around.

"I'm just here to watch you make the biggest mistake of your life, Dad. I don't want an apology because it's not going to help."

I turned, my sisters at my side, and walked back out the front door of the church to where my friends waited, confused.

"Libby, where are you going?" Cindy asked, "We have to stop the wedding!"

"No, Cindy. We just need to go home. If he wants to ruin his life for the second time, it's his choice, and there's no reason why I should care."

* * *

That night we decided to stay at the beach house instead of going straight home. I wasn't ready to leave and my friends loved the place. 

When asked to join the others for a video, I declined my invitation, "I think I'm going to sit by the beach awhile," I said.

I sat down on the warm sand and felt the cool salty breeze. The gentle splashing of the waves onto the shore calmed my nerves, somewhat. The beach had always been my favorite place because of the peaceful feeling it gave me to be there. I always felt free and alive, like a bird being released from a cage. It was beautiful and peaceful, the way I imagined the entire world used to be. Despite my horrible feeling inside, I smiled.

I guess I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew someone had plopped down beside me. I looked up sleepily, and smiled weakly.

"Hi, Sheen."

He beamed back at me, "You know what, Libby? We had fun today! Even if we didn't get to destroy anything."

I lay back down and sighed. He looked at me for a minute, clearly puzzled.

"But I guess it wasn't that fun for you, huh?"

I shook my head; afraid that if I talked, the tears I'd been holding in would fall. But even though I didn't speak a word, they fell and fell. Fell until I was sobbing intensely onto Sheen's shoulder.

"Its ok, Libby. You still have your mom, and Kent and Keri, and Morgan and Courtney, and me," he paused and smiled, "The way I see it, you're lucky."

I stopped crying and looked at him. All this time, everyone thought he wasn't so smart when all along he knew something I didn't. I had a wonderful life, and getting my dad back involved would've just complicated it!

"You're right. I am lucky."

I lay back down on his shoulder and smiled. I felt even better here with him than all alone on the beach. We sat there for a while and talked. I loved telling him everything. He listened and really seemed to care about what I was saying, even about the stupidest things!

We eventually tiptoed back inside the house. I was going to go straight to bed, but decided to peek into the living room. It took everything in me not to laugh at what I saw.

My sisters were sound asleep on the recliners, Carl had nodded off on the couch, and sitting together in the corner, where my best friend and her supposed worst enemy, snuggled cozily together, sound asleep.

"Sheen, come here," I whispered, and pointed.

He let out a small laugh, which thankfully didn't wake the two. After saying goodnight to Sheen, I went upstairs to go to sleep.

"What a day!" I thought, and smiled, picturing the look on Jimmy and Cindy's faces when they woke up the next morning.


End file.
